User talk:Annonnimus/Archive 1
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the Posse:Controlled Chaos page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew I guess thank you.... Thank you for helping with the vandalism even though you don't have the game....Romcombo~Just Cause 2 Wiki 08:13, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Rollback Yeah, you deserve it as well. Can be very handy. Git your rollback here. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 17:02, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Re:Caterogies ok thanks. Categories I really am surprised that you feel those categories are not needed. To me, they are; as animal items are items, and are only part of the single player game. The more content in each category, the easier it is for random people (who got there by a simple google search) to find what they are looking for. What is needed too, is more sub categories. Anyway, if you think I am only aiming at racking up wiki badges, then please reset my red dead wiki account. Lee Van Cleef 07:13, July 13, 2010 (UTC)Lee Van Cleef Re: Categories Thanks for the tip! *P.S.- Do you have any suggestions for me to center my user picture. It's kind of, well, off-centered. I did a quick test and it appears that when adding "|center" in the code for the pic it works properly. Try it :) Sorry, I should have clarified-I meant the profile picture, you know the one that appears when commenting on a blog posts, the top left of your user page, etc. For example Anon, yours would be the Fallout 3 pic.Rocket8808 20:04, July 13, 2010 (UTC)User:Rocket8808 Lee Van Cleef 12:23, July 13, 2010 (UTC)Lee Van Cleef Hello, and Thanks... Hey, I just realized that I had been mistaking you and Frank-West for the same person, which, of course, you are not. At any rate, thanks for the support and the effort you put into getting me to stay. I appreciate it. :) JackFrost23 20:04, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Gangsta What did i do Wiki Master?Hakuboshi 17:54, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for fixing the Liars and Cheats DLC page. That douche bag kept writing shit on it. It decided to make it as good as I could until you showed up. Just a heads up Since you're an active admin, I'm linking you to the post I just made here. JoePlay (talk) 00:11, September 21, 2010 (UTC) help with vandalism I have a problem with a user that posted a posse page that uses in essence the same title and basic profile of the posse that was established by myself and a few other active ,mature players this in itself maybe allowed I am not sure but it amounts to vandalism when it is done with the intention of having a negative impact on my posse by the wording and intentional misrepresentation of my posse by a player known to be an advisary of one of our members .the posse pages in question are the bureau of investigation and the bureau of investigation(psn) REQUEST TO DELETE I request that the posse page bureau of investigation be deleted it states that they represent my posse and was posted order to disrupt and misrepresent the posse listed above it . The bureau of investigation. do you play vampires live ? there's a clan named anon * Blocking However much I appreciate your utmost conviction towards this wiki, I wanted to say one thing -- when I, or any other admin, for that matter, blocks anybody, we are supposed to use the template, so they know it's not something automated, or whatever, it has it's reasons, trust me. TNT Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 14:03, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for notifying me of the policies, let me know if i am screwing up in any way. Thanks. I'm sure it was you who had replied to me about other users editing a wiki page. It said Anon and I clicked on it so I'm assuming it was you :D. Thank you. I see that an anonymous user had done it. Might have been the one who was trash talking me that I had posted the Double XP weekend too late. It wasn't my fault that I signed up and posted it the day before it ended. :( Also I just found out what they had written previously. I am very angry Indeed at what that user wrote. Again, thank you for changing it back. <3 Thnx for helping police my page, you were quick and effective, and your actions are the only thing that are keeping me on this site. THNX :D I think it was me that said you posted the double xp weekend info too late. RedMarston 16:01, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Haha thanks again. It's really nice to see the administrators here being so active. Also thanks for the protection. I'll probably keep it on, because I can't stand people doing this to my user page. Again, Thanks :) A user edited the Blunderbuss page incorrectly. The Blunderbuss page had been edited incorrectly. I'm not sure who the user was (I do not know how to check) but It previously had "It shoots zombie parts" at the very beginning of the introduction. You should see it if you check the history of the page. (If you can, I have no idea how). I have edited the page back to it's former status. I hope it was the right thing to do. Elas12 11:54, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Sorry! Hey sorry I didnt realise the "policy", I just thought the pages were quite messy, sorry about that I've stopped know :P Thanks for saying, oh but Ive also seen some animal pages with real life pictures aswell, the Boar and Big Horn sheep for example. Thanks. Really helps weed out the criminals :D By checking the history, I'm able to see what has been vandalised so much easier! I always wondered how people knew :P I tried re-editing the Transport page, as someone replaced horses with the "Donkey Woman". I tried undoing it back to what it was, but an error pops up saying (The edit could not be undone due to conflicting intermediate edits.". What does this mean? An answer or solving the problem would be greatly appreciated ;) Elas12 04:12, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok thanks. I just copied the previous one, went into edit, and re-pasted it over the Donkey woman. I was hoping it was the right thing to do ;) Thanks a lot Anon. :) Useless pages. User created a page asking a question. http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/Pyro_-Unlocking_This_Title_Under_Weapon_Skill_in_Outfitter Useless page. http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/ARtan_gufaifg I do not have the power to delete these pages, but if you could do it then that would be great ;) ok sorry bout that wont happen again Reply to your response Dear Annonnimus, I have said some very rude and inappropriate things in a message to him and I would like to greatly apologize about what I said, he made comments about my mother which I am very sensitive about and I exploded at him and I am very sorry for what I have done. I also do not like the fact that he has made 3 comments saying he had sexual relations with my mother and he has spammed and insulted me on my blogs and is constantly acting like a child. I know what I did was wrong and I am willing to accept that and whatever punishment I deserve but I just want to know that he will also be dealt with. Undead Nastas/Nastas I was looking through the wiki and saw that the undead persona of Nastas has had an entire page created for him and I ask that you please merge the two for there is no need for the UN version of Nastas to have a seperate page rather than a category/section on Nastas' page. ZERO 21:04, November 29, 2010 (UTC) can you please ban all users from my page, they insist on undoing all the hard work i put into it; Weaselblaster, i like puppies, FIGHTtoBeFREE, and Drexysexy this becoming more of hassel then fun. please help me,thnx for your time Thank you so much i really appreciate it, It was really bothering me and now my mind can b at ease that no one will be messing up my work. I CANT BEGIN TO TELL YOU HOW THANKFUL I AM. also, it really sucks about your xbox, when ever you get it back, we should play together you seem really cool ttyl and thanks again for your time WARRIOR W0LF (Tom]] (Talk) 20:04, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Registered Vandal Some user by the name of Valijean created a page called Vlad and as the content he wrote "Vlad is the assholes't member in the RDR forum,he is gay and have a fucking vagina". Can you block him? I think it's gonna be more than just Vlad after this. Thanks, Jackass2009 00:27, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Seth Tomasino is much more polite and me and him get along good, there was an indicent on another wiki where he got annoyed with his edits been reverted so he put something on a b'crats userpage, he also created another acoount and began bad mouthing the bully wiki b'crats, he's admitted his mistake and apologised and been punished so we had a fresh start and he's back to his polite well behaved self, just thought i'd give you the down low on him, he's a good editor mainly. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 18:20, January 7, 2011 (UTC) I can see Seth is leading to asking you to make him an admin, i don't thinks thats a good idea, he hasn't editied the wiki yet, he upset a lot of people doing what he did and i don't think users would be happy to see him as an admin and lastly we don't need one there are few editors and me and you sould be fine until activity picks up. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 20:11, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi thank you for letting me know that the clan page was vandelised and if you wanted to know who it was it would be austin2232 but he also stole another account named irskestesti......this was why I was wondering if it was possible for only certian users to edit the page, they hold grudges. Another Vandal Hello again, Annonnimus. I just wante dto point out that this guy is one of those people that vandalizes a page and then deletes it. He wrote something vulgar on the Undead Nightmare page. I think something should be done. Thanks. -XHobbes 01:09, January 10, 2011 (UTC)